


Gift Exchange

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: ''Merry Christmas, partner!''





	Gift Exchange

''Merry Christmas, partner!''

Air rushed out of Jamie's lungs as Eddie's arms wrapped around him from behind in a overly excited hug. ''Oxygen, Janko, I need oxygen,'' he rasped.

''Oh, sorry.'' She let go and came around to face him, then looked at him expectantly.

Jamie blinked at her, thinking, before he figured it out. ''Merry Christmas to you, too.''

Eddie smiled brightly and thrusted a gift bag with a bizarre looking snowman on the front at his chest. ''Open it.''

He took the bag with slight trepidation. Last Christmas, she'd hand-knitted him a sweater with the words ''IF FOUND PLEASE RETURN TO THE 12TH PRECINCT'' in big, bold letters across the front. Feeling obligated to wear it in front of her at least once, he'd had to endure a week's worth of ribbing from his fellow blues. Not that he didn't wear it when he wasn't working, though. It was a comfortable sweater.

''Come on, Reagan, open it already.''

''Alright, alright.'' He stuck one hand into the bag and pulled out a mug shaped wad of confetti printed tissue paper. Moving the paper back, he grabbed the handle of the mug and turned it slightly to read the words written on the side: ''You are the strawberry in my Jam-ie doughnut''.

Eddie was giggling madly to herself behind her hand. ''Get it?'' she asked, leaning over to point at his name. ''You're name's Jamie but with the hyphen it says jam -''

''I get it,'' Jamie smiled, shaking his head slightly and wondering if he would ever get a normal gift from her.

Taking the bag from him, she held it open wide in front of her. ''Keep going.''

He sighed, reaching back into the bag and pulling out something the shape and weight of a saucer. Removing the multi-colored star tissue paper, he stared at the saucer. A round saucer painted like a chocolate covered doughnut with rainbow sprinkles. Yeah, there was no way he was letting either of these gifts leave the safety of his apartment. Keeping the smile on his face, he nodded and kept smiling at his partner. ''Right, because it goes with the mug.''

''Exactly.'' She held out the bag again. ''Last one.''

Putting his hand back into the bag, his smile faltered before turning into a smirk when he revealed a half wrapped, already open box of multi-flavored doughnuts. He should have sensed the pattern, he thought, as he removed the glittery paper and opened the box. Three doughnuts were missing out of the twelve, with one of the remaining ones already being half gone.

Eddie pulled out the half-eaten doughnut and continued eating it. ''So, what'd you get me?'' she said around a mouthful.

Jamie laughed outright and shook his head again. Shifting his gifts to one hand, he grabbed his wallet with the other and handed her a small rectangular envelope. ''Same as last year.''

Eddie's eyes got big as she grabbed the envelope and held it to her nose, inhaling deeply. ''A gift card to Anton's.'' She inhaled again. ''I can smell the BBQ wings. Oh, you are just the best person alive.'' She wrapped her arms around him in a less constrictive hug, still smelling the card.

''Umm, Eddie. You're getting powdered sugar on my sweater.''

Pulling back, Eddie pushed aside his outer jacket to reveal the sweater she'd knitted for him last year. ''You're wearing it,'' she cooed, brushing off the offending sugar.

''Yeah, well, it's Christmas, right.''

''Merry Christmas, Jamie.''

''Merry Christmas, Eddie.''


End file.
